Sakura
by ASUKA02
Summary: Sasuke había viajado durante muchos años y cuando regresó a la aldea ya no tenía novia. —Sembraste en tierra ajena Naruto. One-shot NaruSaku


_**N/A:** Aquí algo con el equipo siete. Seguiré corrigiendo borradores. :)_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

— **Sakura—**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

—Sembraste en tierra ajena Naruto. —le dijo Sasuke de repente, cambiando completamente de tema.

El rubio miró sin entender a su amigo, los dos estaban desde lo alto de la torre Hokage. Desde allí podían ver a la gente caminado y trabajando en los puestos de la calle.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó el Kage arrugando la frente.

—Hablo de Sakura.

El rubio se quedó mudo como una piedra, Sakura-chan no le había dicho nada de que vio a Sasuke.

El Uchiha acaba de llegar a la aldea, sabia por los rumores que Naruto era el Séptimo Hokage, sin embargo a Sakura fue la primera que vio de casualidad, la pelirosa se había cruzado en su camino, aunque ella no lo vio, él sí, y su sorpresa había sido grande al verla embarazada.

—Ella era mi novia, —continuó hablando el Uchiha con frialdad, no le gustaba la idea de que Naruto le quitara algo.

Naruto pensaba que más bien había salvado a Sakura-chan de una eterna espera, le había devuelto la sonrisa y tenían muchos planes juntos.

El rubio negó con la cabeza —meh, no mientas Sasuke, Sakura-chan y tú no tenían nada, sin embargo ella te espero siete años. —le respondió el Hokage con los brazos apoyados sobre el cabecero de las barandillas del balcón.

—Le había dicho que volvería, eso tenía que ser suficiente para ella.

Naruto lo observó con incredulidad, pensando que Sasuke debía tener serios problemas para medir el tiempo.

—Eso no es suficiente para nadie, no tuvo noticias tuyas en años, pero si te sirve de consuelo, yo estuve esperando a que regresaras durante cinco años hasta que me decidí a conquistarla, si no era yo sería otro, Sakura-chan es muy bonita para estar esperándote.

—Tch, como sea, he vuelto, ¿tienes algo de trabajo para mí?, voy a quedarme en la aldea por un tiempo —dijo cambiando el tema.

Naruto sonrió levemente, por un momento había pensado que perdería la amistad de su amigo, pero Sasuke sólo estaba sorprendido de saber que Sakura se había casado con Naruto.

—Aquí en Konoha siempre abra trabajo para ti Sasuke, pero vamos a mi casa, le dije a Sakura-chan que almorzaría con ella y no quiero que se enfade.

Entró en la oficina e inclinándose sobre su escritorio apagó la computadora, el pelinegro salió del balcón y se burló del rubio sin perder la serenidad.

—¿No me digas que ella sigue golpeándote?

Naruto resopló y se desquitó diciéndole.

—Me castiga sin sexo, eso sí que es castigo.

La imagen que se formó en la mente del pelinegro casi lo hacer sangrar los ojos.

—Con esa barriga que tiene y tú piensas en eso. —respondió asqueado.

El rubio ordenó unas carpetas mientras decía —no en estos últimos meses, pero antes sí, eso no es impedimento para...

Sasuke lo interrumpió —no quiero saberlo, dañaras mi sharingan si te escucho.

Naruto soltó una carcajada, —y yo que pensaba nombrarte padrino de mi hijo. —dijo con sarcasmo.

A pesar de que se estaban molestando uno al otro, se podía sentir la amistad entre ambos.

—Si después me van a exigir que le de regalos y pase tiempo de niñero olvídalo, eso no es lo mío.

Naruto sonrió mientras cerraba la oficina, se había preocupado en vano por el regreso de Sasuke y su posible enfado por quitarle el amor de Sakura-chan.

—¿Hokage-sama va a comer afuera? —le preguntó su secretaria, una señora de tercera edad que Kakashi había empleado en sus años como Hokage y ahora trabajaba para el Uzumaki.

—Sí, voy a comer en mi casa, regresare en una hora.

Los dos amigos se marcharon, Sasuke pronto descubrió que Naruto no había perdido tiempo mientras se quedó en la villa, ya no vivía en su viejo departamento, tampoco vivía en la casa donde vivieron los otros Hokages, tenía una casa propia en el centro de Konoha, no era muy grande pero si elegante, tenía jardín y eso era un lujo con lo urbanizada que estaba aldea.

A la final Sasuke y Naruto habían terminado almorzando ellos solos, porque Sakura había dejado una nota diciendo que había tenido que asistir a una reunión en el hospital, pero la comida estaba lista.

—No le vayas a reclamar a Sakura-chan por no esperarte. —le advirtió Naruto mientras almorzaban en el comedor.

Sasuke bufó, —eso no era algo importante para mí, no te preocupes.

Aunque Sasuke sentía una ligera molestia por saber que Naruto le ganó en algo, se alegraba de verlo feliz, después de todo formar una familia no estaba en sus planes y seguro Sakura iba a querer algo así. Si lo pensaba bien Naruto le había hecho un favor al quitarle ese compromiso.

 **.**

En la tarde Sakura estaba en la casa cuando Naruto llegó del trabajo, mientras le servía la cena ella no tardo en preguntarle a su esposo como le había ido con Sasuke.

Ya se había enterado que Sasuke había regresado e ido a la torre Hokage, los chismes se corrían rápido en la aldea.

—Estaba arrepentido de haber perdido a una mujer tan especial como tú.

Exageró para que Sakura no sintiera que había esperado en vano al idiota de Sasuke.

Sakura sentándose frente a Naruto lo miró con incredulidad, —¿en serio?, ahora me estoy sintiendo culpable.

—¿Eh?, en realidad no le importo mucho. —aclaró rápidamente, no vaya a ser que por andar de mentiroso su esposa creyera que Sasuke la amaba y comenzara a confundirse.

—Ah, duele.

Naruto dejó caer los platillos sobre el plato, —¿te duele que a Sasuke no le importe haberte perdido? —le preguntó preocupado.

Ella se tocó la barriga haciendo un gesto de dolor, —¡Eso no!, creo que me están comenzando las contracciones Naruto. —dijo asustada.

Naruto se asustó más que ella, —¿q-que?, ¿ahora?, ¡¿qué hago Sakura-chan?! —chilló levantándose.

Ella también estaba asustada, pero debía mantener la calma por Naruto, no podían los dos volverse locos.

—Primero cálmate, debemos llevar un bolso con pañales, ropa mía y del bebé. —le dijo soportando el dolor.

—¡Enseguida lo preparó, no te muevas de ahí!

El Séptimo corrió hacia la habitación, Sakura lo siguió, Naruto estaba demasiado nervioso como para fijarse en las cosas que hacía. Entró al dormitorio y lo vio allí metiendo un montón de ropitas del bebé mientras le temblaban las manos.

—¿También este? —le preguntó él mostrándole un disfraz de rana que ellos habían comprado juntos, a Sakura le había encantado y lo habían comprado.

Ella negó con una sonrisa en sus labios, él se vía muy tierno así de nervioso —eso no Naruto, tendría que tener dos años para usarlo, ya has metido demasiada ropa, ¿y mis batas?, las que compramos.

Parecía que Naruto hubiera tomado veinte energizantes, estaba muy inquieto y tembloroso.

—¡Voy, voy, Sakura-chan siéntate, no vaya a salírsete el bebé!. —le dijo asustado.

—Ojalá fuese así de fácil. —le respondió ella sentándose en una esquina de la cama dándole ordenes de que debía meter en el bolso.

No podía imaginarse a Sasuke ayudándola de esa manera, no se había equivocado al darse una oportunidad con Naruto, él había logrado hacerla olvidar por completo su amor por Sasuke.


End file.
